Thoughts of a Rose Petal
by Abstractly Sydney
Summary: Have you ever wondered how i felt? Well now you can find out! The thoughts going threw Rosalie's head in Breaking Dawn.


I felt like what was left of my world was crashing down on me. She had EVERYTHING I ever wanted first her humanity, and now a BABY! She is dancing up and down waving it in my face and then throwing it out with the trash. I can't believe her!

As I looked down at my phone I saw EDWARD flash across the screen I considered not answering but I was startled when I heard "Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

--------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?" I snarled into the phone. "You don't even want the precious little baby." "Yes, Yes I DO want him!" she cried "Edward is the one who wants to get ride of our little nudger!" I wondered why my Brother was letting her talk to me when I heard her whisper "He's Back." "Alright Bella. I'll Help you." I heard myself say. " When you get off the plane run to me and to me only. Do you understand?" "Yes. Rose. Thank you!" Click. The phone turned off. As I dropped my minute silver phone I thought

' My newest sister Bella, Bella wants her baby! I'm going to be an Aunt! I WILL keep her alive.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

THE BIRTH OF NESSIE

-------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at me. "there's no time," I hissed " he's dying" Bella wants him to live. Bella wants him to live. She WILL live after this but not as a human, of course! Then I lost control over the monster that resides in me. " No Rose!" Edward roared at me. Then the dog kicked me in the stomach, which was very unnecessary. Then my little pixie of a sister grabbed me by the throat and threw me to my "Twin" out side. I didn't fight back at all. I want them to protect Bella and the Baby. They better get them both out of there alive. Or else…. That's when I broke down and Jasper had to comfort me.

-------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------------------------

I darted back upstairs and heard the Dog growl "Throw it out the window!" "Give her to me," I said in a low voice. " I've got it under control," I promised "Give me the baby Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…." wakes up. She will wake up. Edward and I have planned this as soon as he came around to loving his child. She will wake up. Just as an immortal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O------------------------

BELLA'S AWAKENING

---------------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------

I patted the little hand on my neck and murmured "Yes, That's her." Baby girl wants her Momma, of course she would she hasn't seen her for three days. As Bella took a step towards us everyone flew in front of her. Then my little sister spoke "Oh, give her some credit," she chided them "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too." She took the words right out of my head. Good Job Alice! Bella would NEVER hurt her daughter!

Nessie wailed. Jacob flew off the handle. "No, she's fine." I reassured the dog. Ness went to him and showed him the same picture I was shown, Bella. "See?" I told him " She just wants Bella." "She wants me?" Bella whispered. "She's been waiting for your for almost three days. Edward told her lovingly. Everyone was still extremely tense. As Bella reassured the Dog a handed Renesmee over to her momma.

It was a beautiful picture. Mother and Daughter. And I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I knew Edward smirked at ' I helped make this possible' and it's true. I was the only one besides my Mother, Esme, and my darling Emmett that had wanted to keep her alive at first .

-----------------------------------------S------Y--------D--------N-----------E--------------Y--------------------------------

This is how I know that Rose felt in Breaking Dawn. I dont know how anyone could have thought different. I NEVER thought that rose wanted to keep the baby and hope that Bella would die. that's just HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: All the characters and quotes are all Stephanie's!!!!!! I take no credit, only for the plot.

ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood


End file.
